Daisuke Shiraji
Raiden Unohana '(卯ノ花 雷電, Unohana Raiden) is the head of the Unohana Clan as well as the Captain of the Twelfth Division in the Gotei 13 and the third president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Raiden is a slender, tall, young looking man with pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and long black hair; he also has a tragus piercing on his left ear. Raiden wears a black sleeveless haori with a golden metal neck on top of his long sleeved captain haori. Before joining the 1st Division Raiden used to be on the Kidou Corps where he would wear the usual standard uniform that includes face-coverings attire characteristic of that branch. Later on after gaining more rank he stopped using the uniform and was commonly seen wearing a sleeveless black haori that he now wears on top of his white captain uniform. Personality Even though he is of noble birth and has always been surrounded by people like him Raiden is very laid back and has an impressively good sense of humor. He is very humble and highly dislikes to be treated different than any other Shinigami, this includes when people use the honorific "sama" after his name. Raiden is mostly very cool-headed and a serious man when it comes to business, which usually include researching, focusing on his experiments, and managing his squad. However his is also known to sometimes lose his temper when something is not carried out the way he wants. Many people think it unlikely because he is usually very stable-looking but Raiden can somewhat be a little bipolar especially when it comes to battle. He avoids using too much violence because the sight of blood triggers the ''other him, a psychotic and very violent man who likes to watch the enemy suffer and being cut down. Raiden likes to roam around the Seireitei during midnight, his favorite time of the day, and can usually be found at the top of small hills gazing up at the starry sky especially on new moon nights when the sky is darkest. He likes cold vanilla milk and even though he can't handle it very well he enjoys drinking sake on his weekends off. History Before becoming a Shinigami Raiden Unohana grew up in the Unohana Manor in the Seretei, with his very close childhood friend Ayane Kuroko and his cousin Nami Kobayashi. He spent some very happy years there until after an incident where his mother tragically died when he decided to attend the Shin’o Academy. Immediately after entering the academy Raiden became friend with Nanashi, a girl from Zaraki, the 80th District of the North Alley of Rukongai, they remained excellent friends until his early graduation a year later. After graduation from the academy Raiden received an invitation from the Kidou Corps Commander and joined said Division in order to put to work his excellent skills. Even though they offered him an immediate seat on the division he refused the special treatment and decided to experience everything from opening the Senkaimon to placing barriers and worked his way to the top. Equipment '''Ryūtama (龍玉, Dragon Jewel): It is unclear what this jewel exactly is but it has been stated by Raiden that it serves as an important reminder of his mother and a very useful tool and that's why he carries it always around his neck although it is never seen. So far its purpose has been only speculated by other people, only he knows it's true power and purpose and is very quiet about it not even telling those closest to him. The origins of Ryutama are unknown but it is mentioned that it was also passed down to Raiden's mother by her grandmother and has always been on the family. Kidōjō (鬼道杖, Kidou Staff): Raiden's Kidou Staff is a very powerful object which he acquired after achieving mastery while still a member of the Kidou Corps. This staff allows him to perform high level Kidou without incantation or calling out the name of the spell and still keep it's full power. It also allows him to conceal spells within other spells and achieve a more surprising effect. Few people are capable of handling this object ergo only few people possess one and even though Raiden is very capable of keeping his under control he has demonstrated that he doesn't need it to perform some of the feats it would usually allow him to achieve. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Master: As a captain, Raiden is exceptionally good in the art of Shunpo. He has been known to be able to keep up with other Shunpo masters such as Kisuke Urahara. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the Twelfth Division Raiden possesses an incredibly strong spiritual power. Even while his Reiryoku has been limited to a 20% by the seal placed upon Shinigami passing through a Senkaimon its sheer strength is powerful enough to inflict fear on low level Hollows. During his battle in Hueco Mundo with the Espada Jasmine Viel Raiden requested the seal to be removed, the result was a blast of Reiatsu so strong it subjugated three of Jasmine’s four Fracciones to their knees. His Reiatsu is light-blue. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to his skills and previous positions in the Gotei 13 Raiden is perfectly capable of completely hiding his spiritual presence. He has also shown to be capable of inducing fear on some captain-level combatants. When enraged Raiden glows with a light-blue aura that tends to electrify the surroundings and small lightnings usually shoot upwards from the ground, he can manipulate this and use it as an attack. Kidō Grandmaster: Since he started on the Shin’o Academy Raiden demonstrated a very stable control over his Reiryoku even better than that of many graduated students. Said control allowed him to be highly proficient on his ability with Kidou. He proved himself to be very skilled even during the first year of education and received close tutoring by his aunt Retsu Unohana who also trained him in Kaidou with which he is good enough to heal mild to severe non life threatening injuries. His abilities with Kidou are exceptionally sharp and is able to hide up to two more spells within one to take the enemy by surprise. He is able to perform Kidou spells on the nineties without incantation and some low level ones without even uttering a word or doing any hand gestures. Shōkan no Jumon Shōkan no Jumon (償還の呪文, Redemption Incantations): Set of techniques Raiden developed after achieving the absolute Kidou mastery. Two of the spells are forbidden within the Seretei. *'Saisho no Jumon: Sōsei Fukkatsu' (最初の呪文、創世復活, First Incantation, Genesis Rebirth): Appearing as a giant lotus flower, surrounded by ten small wooden Torii Gates, this technique is capable of healing any injured person who is laying or standing on its center. The Torii Gates surrounding the lotus protect the person in the middle from incoming attacks and avoid the interruption of the healing process due to it's complexity. It restores Reiatsu and seals severe injuries to internal organs. *'Daini no Jumon: Gosumi Ryūmon' (第二の呪文、五隅龍門, Second Incantation, Five Cornered Dragon Gate): When activated five translucent pillars similar to those of Gochūtekkan form around the enemy then Reishi chains bind the enemy's hands, feet, and neck restraining their movements and ability to use any Reiatsu related technique. This technique is strong enough to hold back an experienced Captain. :*'Kanzen Kūkan Inton' (完全空間隠遁, Complete Spatial Seclusion): This is the final form of Gosumi Ryumon, it allows Raiden to create a powerful Kekkai around the already bounded person. This barrier has the shape of a small, white Stupa that has the ability to confine the enclosed victim within it in its own alternate dimension where the soul of the victim is sealed away and put into a state of "induced comma". Raiden has stated that this ability to could be fatal on weak opponents. *'Daisan no Jumon: Shōshitsu Ryōiki' (第三の呪文、消失領域, Third Incantation, Vanishing Realm): Forbidden time and space Kidou that is able to get Raiden through dimensions avoiding the Dangai and into the Human World. It proved to be very efficient but also extremely powerful putting Raiden on a sleep that lasted three days the first time he used it. This one is only known to him and his cousin Nami. *'Daishi no Jumon: Akusōdō Hakaikaen' (第四の呪文、悪騒動・破壊火炎, Fourth Incantation, Evil Uproar Flame of Destruction): Using his Kidoujou Raiden stabs the ground with it and a fiery thin line appears upon the ground encircling the opponent on its center. After the command Hajimaru (始まる, Begin) a fire tornado starts to descend from the sky hitting the ground where the enemy is standing. It creates strong winds that can drag in nearby structures and people into its center incinerating them. Because of the strength of this technique Raiden avoids using it around crowded areas. *'Saigo no Jumon: Setsuri Sekai' (最後の呪文、摂理世界, Final Incantation, Providence World): Final technique of the Shoukan no Jumon set. It has never been used by Raiden because it sacrifices the self in a final act that turns anything within it into nothing, no matter how strong it is. It has only been seen at the end of Raiden's final battle with Ayane Kuroko when she uses Setsuri Sekai in an attempt to catch Raiden within it, he merely escapes it by using Shōshitsu Ryōiki at the right time and appearing five hundred meters away just outside the borders of the technique. This technique is also forbidden within the Seireitei. Zanpakutō Yogarasu (夜烏 "Night Crow"): Raiden’s Zanpakuto is a slim and straight katana, average sized and very light. It has a midnight blue wooden hilt and scabbard, the latter depicting in a white outline the drawing of two feathers floating in water forming ripples. Raiden mostly carries Yogarasu in the traditional way, by his waist, but is often seen carrying it on his hands without it being bothersome; back when he was part of the Kidou Corps he was rarely seen with it and in the event that he would need it he could summon it by simply using a Kidou spell. :*'Kyōmei' (共鳴, Resonance): This technique does not require Yogarasu to be released, by simply grabbing its hilt Raiden can send a thin layer of Yogarasu's Reiatsu to float around over a certain area giving him the ability to pinpoint every person's location and even know how powerful they are as long as they are within reach. It is said by Raiden that this technique is very overwhelming and it took him quite a long time to be able to handle the amount of input information he gets sometimes. With the years Raiden has been able to cast Kyoumei over wider areas, as a Captain he is now able to extend its reach over and outside the Seireitei. *'Shikai': Yogarasu’s Shikai command is “Darken the Heavens and Earth” (天地暗け, Tenchi Kurake). To release Yogarasu Raiden grabs it by the hilt and holds it horizontally in front of him. The blade glows dark blue the hilt turns black and scaly like the skin on a crow’s feet and from its base two small black feathers appear tied by two thin, short, black strings. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai form Yogarasu's blade turns into a dozen of whip-like black extensions that have various abilities like cutting or restraining the enemy, even act as a barrier and can extend for long distances to allow long-range combat. :*'Yogarasu, Kenshi Shibō' (夜烏、絹糸死亡, Night Crow, Death in Silk Threads): Upon activating this technique the many characteristic black threads of Yogarsu's Shikai shoot from the blade collar. These "silk" threads have the ability to cut down the enemy with relative ease and dismember them, it is very silent and fast technique and, as stated by him, Raiden's favorite technique in Shikai. Each thread has a range of a 160 feet. Raiden uses it very often to take down low level Hollows and are strong enough to cut Menos Grande. :*'Yogarasu, Yamaoni Taiji' (夜烏、山鬼退治, Night Crow, Mountain Demon Slayer): This attack unites all of Yogarasu’s extensions into a single black rope that extends twice as long as the the usual threads and has a sharp end to it that can easily penetrate the enemy and attack vital spots with ease. Even though the speed is reduced it is still very hard to keep up with it. Raiden has described the technique as “heavy” and that because of that his attacks are, sometimes, not very accurate. :*'Yogarasu, Mukō Chōbatsu' (夜烏、無効懲罰, Night Crow, Void Punishment): After restraining the enemy with Yogarasu Raiden activates this technique by letting a visible dark blue Reiatsu flow through the threads towards the victim, when the Reiatsu reaches the target an energy explosion envelops the enemy in a blast that can even throw Raiden several feet backwards. The technique is not strong enough to effectively kill a powerful opponent like a Captain but it can successfully inflict severe damage :*'Yogarasu, Dare no Tochi' (夜烏、誰の土地, Night Crow, No man's Land): This is a shielding technique that works when Yogarasu’s many threads split into thousands of other thin threads that start spinning around Raiden at such an incredible speed that they break the bounds of the Reishi that form part of other Kidou-based attacks. While within this shield Raiden can’t use any of his abilities because they would backfire. The technique is strong enough to dissipate a Cero shot by the Espada Jasmine Viel. *'Bankai': Yoruō Karasugami (夜王・烏神, Night King Crow God): Raiden’s Bankai is a more powerful much larger version of Yogarasu’s Shikai. To activate it Raiden holds his sword horizontally in front of him. The sword starts resonating with energy and dark Reiatsu that envelops the whole blade and Raiden. Then the two feathers tied to Yogarasu’s hilt break off from the strings tying them and float away in different directions, one towards the sky and one towards the ground. When the first feather touches the ground it disappears and from that point a dark circle forms and expands covering a certain area. A similar thing happens when the other feather touches the sky above Raiden but the circle covers an area wider than the one below. Raiden says that staring into that darkness gives him an eerie feeling of emptiness and nothingness even though he knows it is far from empty. This means than inside those circles countless threads like in Yogarasu’s Shikai are waiting for Raiden to activate the Bankai completely, that happens when he lets his sword fall into the darkness. When he does this he is able to control how many threads come out and how they move around using nothing but his will. He moves the threads in large masses to obliterate the enemy more easily. They move through the air looking like giant black tentacles extending from withing the dark circles bellow and above Raiden. :Bankai Special Ability: Raiden is able to perform various techniques on Bankai but it’s main ability is Shihai no Menseki (支配の面積, Area of Dominance) which is the area over which he was absolute control of Yogarasu’s threads, he can make them move at will and at incredible speeds. He can use the threads for offence and defence but not both at the same time. Trivia *Raiden's theme song is Storm by the Yoshida Brothers Quotes *''Imperfection should not be feared, if anything embrace it because it's the only way you can teach yourself on how to live.'' *(To Ayane): I may not the the strongest of us all but I am the best at what I do. *(To Ayane): If you make me pull out my Zanpakuto then I shall write your name in my book. *(To Ayane): Everyone knows my name in the Seretei, because of how much I had to go through and my accomplishments, not because I betrayed those who trusted me. Today you shall die, night will finally close on you. I was hopping it wouldn't to come to this. Bankai... *''I seriously don't expect anyone to think that I am in any way like her.'' *(To Ayane): You see this darkness above you? Hiding the sun like an eclipse, creeping above the ground like living shadows, overwhelming, scary, so dark... This is the real power of Yogarasu.